


Dubai Nights

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK, this is a extremly cheesy one I wrote during the winter break but at the moment I'm feeling like I should hold on to this ship. :-)</p><p>Comments are very welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dubai Nights

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is a extremly cheesy one I wrote during the winter break but at the moment I'm feeling like I should hold on to this ship. :-)
> 
> Comments are very welcome.

_Marco_  
  
Yvonne stepped into the living room and her glance fell on her brother. Marco was sitting on the couch, staring at his smartphone like he has lost everything else around him. “Hey, what’s up?”, she tried to bring him out of his trance. “Did you receive a message from Mario?”, she added carefully. “Pardon?”, Marco asked absent. “No, I didn’t since I told him that he should leave me alone. It’s better this way”, he sighed. “Yeah, it is”.  
  
Yvonne sat down next to him, taking her arm around his small shoulders. “But what’s wrong with you anyway?” “Uh, I sent Erik a message. You know, he had this tooth extraction right before Christmas? I asked him how it was going and if he is okay. I was bored and I thought I should take over more responsibility for my teammates… Well, he texted back that he is fine so I asked him what he is doing the next days. He wrote that he will be alone at New Year’s Eve because his best friend hangs out with his new girlfriend and his other friends have rented a chalet in Switzerland but there is no bed left for him, so I… I…” “…You asked him to come here, didn’t you?”, Yvonne filled in for him.  
  
Marco was surprised. “How did you know?” “I’m you elder sister, I can read your thoughts”, she joked. “I have to text him back that he should stay at home”, Marco replied, “what’s gotten into me?” He grabbed his mobile but Yvonne stopped him. “Tell me more about Erik”, she questioned. “What should I tell you about him? You know that he is my teammate, that he has taken over Marcel’s position after his injuries. I mean, he is an excellent football player, he is learning very fast and we play together a lot. I like his quiet manner. He knows what he wants, he is solid as a rock. I have never seen that he is freaking out, he is just so reliable. And he has cool tattoos”. “Does he have a girlfriend?”, his sister asked. “No, he hasn’t. And I don’t think he will ever have one.” “Understood. He should come here and you know it”, Yvonne said seriously. “We have enough space in this villa and he will do you good.” “You and your family are doing me good”, Marco objected. “We can never do you good in a way Erik could do”.  
  
They were interrupted because Marco’s smartphone rang. He read the message. “Erik texts that there would be a free seat in a plane tomorrow and he asks if he should really book it. He doesn’t want to be a burden for anyone.” “You know what you have to do”, Yvonne replied and it wasn’t a suggestion, it was an order.  
  
 _Erik_  
  
Erik stared at his mobile, afraid to wake up any minute. His heart beat like mad the moment he realized who was writing him. When Marco suggested him to come to Dubai, he almost passed out. His crush on him became huger the more minutes they played together on the pitch. Marcel’s injury was his biggest chance – not only to commend himself to the trainer, but also to come nearer to Marco.  
  
But what has happened now? Like any other member of the team, Erik knew how much Marco has suffered from Mario’s goodbye. He also knew that Marco has chosen to spend his vacation with his sister, her husband and their son in another hotel, away from Mario and his girlfriend. Even if he wasn’t hoping at all to get a real chance on Marco, he hoped for him to get over Mario. If he was Mario he would never ever have left him… But he wasn’t Mario and he’ll never be.  
  
Like in a shock, he checked the next available flights to Dubai and his heart missed a beat when he noticed that he could fly over tomorrow. His hands were trembling when he texted Marco back. He asked him if he was sure, leaving the other one the chance to withdraw his offer. The next minutes seemed to last like an eternity but finally he got Marco’s reply: “I’d love to have you here.”  
  
Erik typed his credit card number three times into the booking system but he always missed a number because of his excitement. The fourth time he was successful. He took his smartphone and wrote to Marco: “I booked the flight. I’m happy. ” Marco typed back: “When will you arrive?” “7 pm local time”. Marco answered: “I’ll send a hotel driver to pick you up.” Seconds later, Erik got another reply from Marco: “I’m happy, too. ”  
  
 _Marco_  
  
And it was the truth: Marco was happy. His time with Mario was over. He noticed it the moment the brunet scored his goal against his former team in late November. He had forgiven him everything but this fucking goal has been too much. His faked girlfriend, his leave for Bayern Munich, his behaviour – Marco has had enough.  
  
Yvonne looked after Nico and when she came back, she just asked: “When will Erik arrive?” Marco smiled. “Tomorrow evening”. “That’s fine. Should we go for dinner now?”  
  
Marco loved his sister for being so unagitated. “Sure.”  
  
He slept amazingly well this night although he was a little bit nervous. He had never been with Erik alone and he wondered if they would have enough topics to talk about. “Too late for second-guessing”, he calmed himself down. And deep inside he felt that his decision was right.  
  
 _Erik_  
  
Poor Erik didn’t get any sleep the whole night. First he packed his suitcase, then he tried to get his head around what has happened. He was still awake when his alarm clock rang the next morning. He ordered a taxi to the airport, entered the airplane, still fearing that he will wake up any second, the boundaries between sleep and waking blurred. When the plane took off, he already was asleep. He dreamt of holding Marco’s hand until the stewardess woke him up serving the dinner. He needed a few moments to realize where he was and what was going on. He was barely able to eat but he forced some bites down his stomach.  
  
And then everything went at a quick pace: The plane landed, he found the driver who was holding up a sign with his name on and suddenly he was on his way to the hotel. On his way to Marco.  
  
 _Marco_  
  
Marco waited in front of the hotel until the driver arrived. He feared that there would be an awkward silence at first, but nothing like that happened. The moment Erik stepped out of the car, he knew once again that his decision was right. Erik seemed to sparkle and he embraced him salutatory. He well noticed that his teammate looked good, even after the long and exhausting flight. Marco took his suitcase and guided him to the villa he has rented.  
  
Erik was impressed. “This place is so beautiful”, he remarked. “I’m happy you like it”, Marco answered. They entered the villa where Yvonne and her family were already waiting. Marco presented them and he felt that they liked each other from the first moment on. Nico smiled at Erik with bright eyes and pointed at his tattoos. “Yes, like your uncle”, Yvonne whispered to him.  
  
“Come on, I’ll show you your room”, Marco told Erik. There was one room they hadn’t used so far because it was a little bit smaller than the others and Nico slept in a room with his parents. “Wow, I like it”, Erik stammered, opening the door to the little private terrace. “The pool over there is ours, too”, Marco explained. Erik was overwhelmed. “Thank you so much for asking me to come here”, he murmured. “ “Thank you for being here”, Marco answered simply. “Are you hungry? It’s dinner time.” “Yes, I take a shower and then I’m ready to go”, Erik said. “Perfect, I’m waiting in the living room. The bathroom is over there”.  
  
While Erik was taking his shower, Marco walked back to his own room, putting on a sweater. He heard somebody knocking at his door. He asked “yes?” and his sister stepped into the room. “I like him. I thought you should know that”, she told her brother, “and I haven’t seen you so happy for a long time now.” “I don’t know why but you were right: He is doing me good. I don’t think any further, I just want to enjoy the moment”, he added seriously. “Trust your instincts and everything will be alright”, Yvonne replied, hugging him tightly.  
  
 _Erik_  
  
Erik hurried to take the shower, hoping the cold water will bring him back to life again. He still couldn’t believe what has happened but he felt so comfortable around Marco and his family. “I’ll take things as they come”, he decided. “And I will savour every minute.” He got dressed quickly, then he walked over to Marco again. He fancied that Marco was looking at him in a way he never did before but he tried to drive away the thoughts.  
  
The dinner was diverting – they talked a lot about their teammates, about the trainers and the matches they had played. Too soon it was over and they went back to their villa. It was still warm outside and Marco asked Erik all of a sudden: “Should we go swimming?” Erik just nodded. “Perfect. I’ll put on my swimming shorts. Let’s meet in the garden?”  
  
 _Marco_  
  
Marco enjoyed the dinner and the time flew by. He couldn’t explain it but he felt extremely well with Erik next to him. He was similar to himself: He wasn’t looking for publicity or fame in the first place. When Nico became tired and they had to go back, he was almost disappointed. The night wasn’t cold and he just spoke out his idea of taking a few rounds in the swimming pool. As everything so far, this was uncomplicated, too.  
  
Erik agreed and both went to their rooms to get their swimming shorts. Marco was a little bit faster with changing clothes, so he walked out to the swimming pool, took a run-up and jumped into the water. The cold moisture comforted him. He dived to the other end of the pool, leaned himself against the edge and watched the beach, the sea and the stars in front of him.  
  
 _Erik_  
  
When Erik stepped outside, he saw Marco at the end of the pool, turning his back against him. His heart melted and he stood a few seconds still, just watching the other one. Then he jumped into the water, coming up next to Marco. “It’s lovely out here, isn’t it?”, Marco asked without turning his head. “Yes. So peaceful”, Erik agreed. “I thought that this vacation would be about running away”, Marco added, suddenly facing Erik. “But it seems that it is about arriving.” Erik didn’t say a word, he just held Marco’s glance until the blond smiled and ducked in the water.  
  
Marco swam to the other end of the pool and climbed out. “I promised Yvonne to look after Nico. They wanted to go out to the bar and I need to bring the babyphone. I’m taking a shower then I’ll be back”. He winked at Erik and disappeared into the villa.  
  
Erik breathed deeply. The air outside, the relaxed atmosphere, the sound of the sea and the glimmering stars – he didn’t want to go inside, he wanted this moment to stay. So he remained outside, swimming and watching the sky. When Marco came back, he was chilled to the bones. “Hell, you are still in the water”, Marco shouted, “isn’t it cold right now?” Erik nodded, looking at Marco who has put on a casual dress that suited him perfectly. “I didn’t want to go inside…”, Erik answered helplessly and sighed. Marco understood. “I make you a suggestion. You take a warm shower right now and I’ll wait here so we can have a drink and do stargazing.”  
  
Erik agreed gladly, jumped outside, his lips already shimmering blue because of the cold. When he stepped back outside after taking a shower, his eyes went wide. Marco had combined two beach chairs next to each other. He has made some tea and brought out two blankets. He gave Erik the sign to take a beach chair, lying down at the other one. “Are you still cold?”, he asked Erik softly. “No, I’m warm. Inside and outside”, he dared to say. Marco smiled. “Can you see the Ursa Major over there?”, he asked. “Yes, and is this the North Star?” Marco nodded, then none of them was saying anything anymore. They just enjoyed being together, feeling at ease. Erik was fighting against the sleep but the day had been long and his eyes finally fell shut.  
  
 _Marco_  
  
Marco well noticed that Erik had a crush on him. He liked it that the other one never went over the top, staying reluctant and correct. He also loved the quiet way Erik showed him his adoration. It were the little things that mattered between them. He enjoyed lying next to Erik, watching the stars and finding his peace of mind. Suddenly he heard silent snoring. He watched Erik sleep and felt the urge to care for him. So Marco walked inside, brought another blanket and covered Erik thoroughly. He hesitated a second, then caressed his cheek tenderly, and went to bed.  
  
 _Erik_  
  
Erik awoke in the middle of the night. He needed a few moments to recognize where he was. He was ashamed that he dropped off but then he noticed that Marco has wrapped a blanket around him. Erik snuggled into it before he stood up and took the blanket with him. He pretended that it smelled of Marco and he smiled when he fell asleep again in his bed.  
  
The next day was the last day of the year and the hours flew by. Marco wasn’t angry because Erik didn’t stay awake the last night. “Don’t think about it”, he calmed him down, touching his arm. “Let’s go shopping”, he suggested. And so they did – they went to the Dubai Mall, had fun, before they got dressed up for the gala dinner. The dinner was very impressive and festive, leaving Erik in an emotional state.  
  
They decided to celebrate the New Year in the villa. At midnight, Erik let Marco embrace his family first before he took the older one into his arms. “I wish you all the best”, he whispered into his ear with a breathy voice. “I wish you all the best, too”, Marco whispered back. “Can I come over to your room after my sister and her family went to bed?”, he added almost inaudible. Erik smiled shyly. “Sure”.  
  
 _Marco_  
  
The dinner not only left Erik in an emotional state, but also Marco. He wanted to celebrate the New Year with Erik alone, so he threw his caution to the wind, suggesting him to meet after everybody else was asleep. They went to bed and when he was sure that his sister was sleeping, he tiptoed to the kitchen, bringing out two glasses and a bottle of champagne he has ordered. “What am I doing?”, he asked himself once again, but with a grin on his face. Then he stole himself into the direction of Erik’s room, feeling like a teenager on a school trip. He chuckled before he knocked at Erik’s door.  
  
 _Erik_  
  
Erik lay on his bed, his heart beating loud in his chest. Did Marco really say that he wanted to come over? He couldn’t believe it. He listened into the darkness until he finally heard somebody knocking at his door. He stood up and opened it.  
  
Marco grinned, holding up two glasses and a bottle. “I think we should celebrate 2014 once again”, he mumbled. “You’re right”, Erik managed to bring out, “shall I switch the light on?” Marco shook his head. “The moonlight is enough”, he whispered. Marco opened the bottle and poured the champagne into the glasses. “I wish you a healthy, successful and happy New Year, Erik.” “I wish you the same”, Erik murmured before they clicked glasses and drank.  
  
Marco locked eyes with Erik before he took the glass out of his hand, not losing his glance. He set both glasses on the nightstand and cupped Erik’s face slowly with his hand. “2014 could be a very special year for …us”. Erik wasn’t able to answer anything because Marco kissed him softly. “Don’t be afraid”, he whispered when he broke the kiss. “I’m not looking for a one night stand or an affair”. Erik smiled, then he had the courage to stroke Marco’s cheek. “I know”, he mumbled before he closed his eyes and let Marco kiss him again. “I have only one wish left for the New Year”, he murmured. “Tell me”, Marco encouraged him.  
  
“Stay.”  
  
Marco lay down on the bed, pulling Erik with him. “I will. For tonight and as long as you want me to.”


End file.
